FIGHT LOVE KRISYEL
by soshine
Summary: FIGHT LOVE KRISYEOL KRIS WU DAN PARK CHANYEOL (GS) other cast :sekai dan lainnya chanyeol yang jutek dan kris yang super absurd bertemu dengan cara yang membuat keduanya kesal satu sama lain...membuat keduanya selalu bertengkar dan bersaing. ini komedi romance, jika gagal maafkan baru belajar soalnya


**FIGHT LOVE**

 **main cast : krisyeol**

 **kris wu dan park chanyeol**

 **other cast : sekai dan lainnya**

 **NB (harap maklum ceritanya agak aneh gimana, baru belajar nulis cerita harap masukan dan kritikannya)**

OPPAAAA ... Sehun terlihat sangat kesal, untuk kesekian kalinya dia berteriak dari ruang makan untuk memanggil kris turun dari kamar, dan jam tangannya menunjukkan mereka hampir terlambat ke sekolah. seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang spesial buat sehun, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama sehun menjadi siswi smu tapi moodnya hancur seketika akibat tingkah laku kakaknya.

Oh gadisku siapa yang mengajarkanmu berteriak tidak elit seperti itu di pagi hari 'wajah Heechul berubah kesal melihat termuda telah membuat keributan di pagi hari. Tentu saja itu diperoleh dari ibunya, siapa lagi?" Hangeng menjawab hampir seperti berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Heechul yang duduk di samping suaminya segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hangeng dan suaminya terlihat seperti terkena sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi dari silau kematian istrinya

YAAkk Sehun tidak bisa kau tidak berteriak ? kris mengatakan dengan santai berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengatur rambutnya sudah rapi. suara Batuk yang berasal dari ibunya membuat Kris tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan memberi tanda perdamaian dengan ibunya.

Aaiissh... OOmmaaa... aku meminta untuk mendaftarkanku ke sekolah asrama cewek, bukan ke sekolah umum, setidaknya tidak satu sekolah dengan oppa'protes Sehun kesal seraya mengucek ngucek roknya yang sudah tak terlihat rapi entah sudah keberapa kalinya. heeii kau tidak tahu aku siswa yang paling tampan di sekolah? dan kau pasti akan berterima kasih nanti karena kau memiliki saudara populer "Kris menjawab dengan bangga, sembari menari acak yang lebih terlihat seperti ubur ubur tersiram cuka.

ohh benarkah baby ? ahh itupasti karena kau mewarisi wajah yang aduhai dariku" sahut Heechul tertawa nista.

cih lihat tinggi badannya itu warisanku makanya dia terlihat gagah, sahut hangeng tak terima dengan pernyataan istrinya.

Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya pada ibu, kakak dan ayahnya yang benar benar absurd. bagaima bisa dia terlahir dari keluarga narsisnya yang benar benar akut? sehunpun berjalan pergi sebelum terikut narsis seperti keluarganya diikuti oleh ayahnya.

Appa, hunie tunggu aku Kris berteriak, tak menyadari telah ditinggalkan berlari kecil, dengan mulut penuh roti.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Datang di sekolah barumu Sehun sii 'Sehun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyum kagum pada sekolah barunya. mari kita pergi ke kelas" kris menarik tangan Sehun tiba tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Sehun dari dunianya, dan reflek menarik tangannya dari kris. Tidak, aku akan pergi sendiri kata Sehun. sungguh? kris terlihat berpura-pura tidak yakin sambil bertekuk dagu mengamati adiknya . Yaakk Aku bukan anak kecil Sehun berteriak kesal.

hmm .. baiklah" Kris mengangguk sambil tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya yang imut tapi lebih banyak ngeselinnya dan mencium kening adiknya. iiissshh Aku sudah bilang aku bukan anak kecil Sehun merengek. tidaakkk, ... kau selamanya adik kecilku kris berteriak sambil berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris yang berjalan di koridor sekolah , mendengar teriakan para siswi langsung berpaling untuk membalas salam, sambil menebar senyum menyilaukan dari biasan giginya yang sedikit outside seperti biasa, tanpa memperhatikan jalan dan kemudian...

BRUUKKK ... kris jatuh dengan posisi telentang dan siap akan mendapatkan tubuh remuk.

tapi tunggu dulu, ini tidak terasa sakit, ia malah merasa jatuh pada kasur yang empuk, dan juga kenapa lantai terasa begitu lembut dan ada terasa sedikit tonjolan . ahh itu pasti karena tuhan menyayangi orang tampan sepertiku, kris malah cengengesan dan masih betah berlama lama di lantai yang empuk tanpa berniat untuk bangkit.

AARRGGHHHH ... kris terkejut mendengar teriakan keras tepat ditelinganya nyaris memekakkan telinga dan membuatnya terbangun dari lamunannya. segera berbalik ke arah pemilik suara. dan ... **PLAKK** ... Kris langsung diganjar dengan cetakan tangan merah di pipinya dari siswi berpostur tinggi yang belum pernah terlihat sebelumnya. YYAaaa kau dasar bajingan aku bukan lantai empukmu teriak siswi asing marah ...

ohh jadi lantai lembut datang dari ... dengan polosnya mata kris mendarat tepat ke dada gadis itu ..

Dan kris berakhir mendapatkan **PLAAKKK** kedua


End file.
